


I remember

by gilbertcest



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena remembers her time with Rebekah on the road, F/F, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, when she and Caroline had a drink at a party or just by themselves, Elena has a hard time falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedgal08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedgal08/gifts).



> ..there are probably some mistakes but w/e

Elena is happy.

It has been so long since she genuinely felt that way.

She goes to sleep at night and falls asleep without tossing and turning in fear of the next day.

For the first time in a long while she feels in peace.

But some nights, when she and Caroline had a drink at a party or just by themselves, Elena has a hard time falling asleep.

Not because she's worrying about something bad that might happen to her loved ones, but because there's an uneasy feeling in her stomach; or in her heart.

Sometimes she's sure that feeling is regret.

Because while Caroline's laughter is still ringing in her ears and she's in the darkness of their dormroom, she remembers someone else laughing like that, laughing because Elena made her laugh.

During the day she doesn't even think about it, doesn't even let it cross her mind, but on those nights she just can't stop herself.

She remembers, she remembers all of it.

The way Rebekah looked at her, like Elena had hung the moon or knew how to get it back to the earth. Like Elena had some deep rooted knowledge about things Rebekah couldn't even dream about and she didn't want to miss a single second of anything Elena did in fear of missing great things. Or the way Rebekah let her decide about their every step. It had almost seemed like Rebekah wanted Elena to decide, almost like she was trying to make up for what other people had took from her.

And sometimes when she was drunk, drunk in a way that made her head spin, she remembered their night in that motel room; the white cotton sheets, the bottle of bourbon Rebekah had stolen from the bar, the cracked bathtub and the way Rebekah's lips had crushed against hers, pinning Elena against the mattress causing the empty bottle to shatter on the ground. 

She remembers how easy it had been to spin Rebekah around, to grab her wrists and lock them above her head. How willingly Rebekah had bared her neck and how she had gasped when Elena'd tasted her blood.

Sometimes she lies awake for hours replaying that night, those hours of bliss she'd spend with Rebekah Mikaelson, the original vampire, who's family was responsible for Elena loosing so many loved ones and who had lost her family because of Elena.

Sometimes she thinks of those hours as the best of her entire life.

And sometimes she wishes she could find Rebekah and do it all over again.

Sometimes she's sure that feeling is longing.


End file.
